


Stronger Together

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, POV Third Person, Power Exchange, Powerful Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Romance, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Season/Series 05, Theories, strong Chloe Decker, takes place just after 5x08 ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: " "I lo.."Chloe looked up as Lucifer was about to say the three little words she had been waiting for. But as soon as she looked at him, he was gone."She has no idea that this is the beginning of an upheaval.Post-Season 5A.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> While waiting for the release of the second part of season 5 of Lucifer, I wanted to write a fiction thanks to several theories that I could read. I saw a lot of BTS pictures on social networks and that gave me ideas to write the fiction. I didn't base myself on the titles of the episodes that were given however. Besides, I've already made the plot of the story so I know how the fiction will end. I decided to publish one chapter per week, I haven't decided the day, maybe the weekend :)  
> Hope you'll like this prologue !  
> Have a good reading! Do not hesitate to write comments :)

"I lo.." 

Chloe looked up as Lucifer was about to say the three little words she had been waiting for. But as soon as she looked at him, he was gone. Nothing. There was no one in front of her anymore. Lucifer was no longer there. It was as if...he had disappeared in the snap of a finger. She could still see his mouth opening to speak and nothing more. She could tell, her boyfriend had just disappeared clearly in front of her eyes.She frowned, looking behind her if he ever made a joke. Which would have really been at the wrong moment... But no, he wasn't here. There was still no one in that room. She was alone. She could hear people shouting from the other side of the door. Not screams of fear, but screams of anger. She strongly suspected that she hadn't hallucinated for several minutes. Chloe guessed that there was one more thing... magic... Celestial behind Lucifer's disappearance.A man simply couldn't disappear in front of someone with a snap of the finger. She was overwhelmed with concern. Had he become afraid? Had she pushed him to say what he didn't want to say? It all seemed very strange to her... She didn't seem to have insisted. She would never have done that. Push him. No. There must have been something else. Lucifer wouldn't have run away like that, or at least... Not without her seeing him disappear. Clearly. While people were still grumbling, she decided to get out of the evidence room.  
Nothing was the same as it was before she entered the room. Several sheets were scattered on the floor as if there had been a big gust of wind. Several tables were cracked and a huge glass pane was broken into a thousand pieces.It looked like there was a storm and she missed it. She has absolutely no idea what happened here. But everyone seemed angry, intrigued, and for some people in a panic. Obviously, she wasn't the only one for whom what had happened was a mystery. She felt a hand on her shoulder and startled. She let out a small cry of surprise as she turned around. 

"Chloe, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." 

Linda, behind the stroller where Charlie slept. Chloe put her hand on her chest, as if to calm herself. 

"No. It's okay, Linda. It's okay," the Detective replied gently, placing her hand on Linda's arm. 

"I... I am confused.. Do you know what just happened?" asked the doctor, pointing to the police station in a state of disarray. "I was with Amenadiel and..." 

"Amenadiel?" Chloe asked. Of course. Everything is becoming clearer in her head. Lucifer's disappearance, as if time had stopped for a mini-second. 

"Yes, we came to talk about Charlie's health and... All of a sudden..." She looked around her. "That." 

Chloe followed Linda's gaze before turning back to her. 

"Linda... I was with Lucifer and... Amenadiel can slow down time right?" asked Chloe with a frown. She was pretty sure he was capable of that. They had already talked about it briefly. 

"Yes. Yes, indeed!" It appeared as a light in her brain. 

"Lucifer, he was talking to me and all of a sudden..." She made a movement with her hands with a "poof". "Disappeared... Like gone, for real." She found Linda's eyes again, trying to affirm that she wasn't crazy. She saw Linda nodding frantically. 

"Yes, Chloe. I just went through the same thing with Amenadiel. He was standing next to me and... And, uh... But..." She looked around again. She was clearly looking for the father of her child. "Where is he then?" 

Chloe exhaled and bit her lip. 

"That's the question I'm asking myself too..." 

***

In the meantime... Away... Very far from Los Angeles. An angel with brown wings set his feet on the sand, with a demon in his arms. A few seconds later, two other angels, this time with black and white wings landed at the same spot. A white light stunned them all, forcing them to put their hands in front of their faces. And He appeared again in front of Lucifer's eyes. 

God. 

His father. 

The man he hated more than anything else. 

Naturally, compared to his angels, God had no wings but could teleport himself as he wished in the form of a small, fast white light. He was God after all. He could do everything in no time at all. Despite the fact that he now had a human form.  
It was warm around them but not as warm as in Hell. There was no wind to cool them down. The Devil looked around him. He knew this place. The desert. The vastness of the desert was all around them. It was far from Los Angeles, far from the huge buildings, from the roads that crossed like roots. Far from the Detective. He was completely stuck. Blocked. Without a word in front of the man who had created him. His father. He could hear de Maze's exasperated breath on his right as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Why... Why are you here, Dad?" Amenadiel asked, divided between several emotions such as surprise and joy. Lucifer could no longer move. It was as if he was glued to the ground by his feet. His eyes never left his father. God. How could he call him father after what he had done? Michael stood beside his sidekick Maze with a petty smile on his face. As for God... He was rather neutral in his facial expression, staring at his son, Lucifer. It was as if they had decided to have a gaze fight. Lucifer's jaw was tight, preventing them from shouting at him. But he wanted to. 

"There is something I had to tell Samael," God announced, still staring intently at his son. He seemed empty. Without emotion. He was just staring at his son. There was no little smile for him. Nothing at all. Not even a hint of regret for what he had done to his child. He was just... Neutral. Amenadiel turned his eyes to Lucifer to see his reaction to the use of his former name. He saw him clench his jaw even tighter. He could almost see the brown color of his eyes turn red for a split second. 

"Don't call me that. " yelled Lucifer, without breaking eye contact. Michael still had a sadistic smile on his face. He knew something. He knew why God was here. 

"Father..What do you want to say to Lucifer?" Amenadiel asked quickly.

"Whatever he has to say to me, I don't want to hear it," Lucifer began, opening his wings. He wanted to leave. Never to see him again. Even if he came to apologize for throwing him into Hell for eternity. He didn't want to talk to him.

"It's about Chloe Decker."


	2. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! One week after the publication of the prologue, I present the first chapter. I will stick to one chapter per week because I have a lot of work because of my studies. So in this chapter you will know why God decided to come to Earth, and more as the story goes on. Have a good reading!

"Still nothing." She pressed the red button to hang up for the 5th time today. It's almost as if she now had in mind his answering machine "Hello, you've reached the answering machine of the one and only Lucifer Morningstar, Devil in Person, please leave a message after the beep". Still better than hearing an answering machine that ended with "If you want to have the best night of your life, please leave a message" at the beginning of their partnership. She put her phone down on her desk in exasperation. She almost let herself fall on her chair, blowing without restraint. 

"Chlo... You know Lucifer... He always comes back with a bogus excuse," says Dan, trying as best he can to reassure Chloe. He was standing in front of her, not knowing what to say to reassure her as best he could.

"No, Dan... You know what?" the Detective asked, raising her voice and frowning. "Well, maybe... Maybe this time... He really ran away, you know... I would have... Maybe I shouldn't have forced things but..." As she began to sense panic, her ex-husband approached her and put a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder. 

"Chloe, you can't blame yourself for his... sudden disappearance, okay? I know you well enough to know that you're still doing the right thing." He was talking to her calmly, gently caressing her shoulder. She looked up at him. She could see in his eyes all the kindness and benevolence. 

"Um... Yes. Yes, you're right," she said with a small smile. She turned her attention to her phone, hoping to receive a call or a simple message from Lucifer. 

"You should go home, you know... After what happened, you shouldn't be here working," explained Dan. She shook her head from left to right. 

"No. We've got a new case, I need to be here... And you know that work is what makes me think of something else," she said, turning her attention to the files neatly stacked on the desk. Dan took a breath and then smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah. You're probably right Chloe. If you need me... I'm right here," he said before smiling and going back to his desk. Chloe stayed several minutes lost in her thoughts, looking at the paperwork in front of her. She wanted to get out of her mind that he had run away because of fear. But she couldn't.She had never really heard Lucifer talk about love and having to say those words should be a terrible ordeal for him. The Devil saying "I love you", it even seemed unreal when you think about it...  
She rubbed her temple and tried as best she could to keep away the thoughts that were invading her brain too much that it was starting to hurt her. 

***

When the name of the Detective is mentioned, the Devil's white wings sag and slowly fall back to his back. His jaws were tightly clenched and his gaze was deeply rooted in God's. He felt the anger gradually rising as he remembered what Chloe was to God. A simple toy. A miracle placed in his path to become the Devil's perfect wife. In spite of Michael, Amenadiel and Maze around him, Lucifer felt like he was alone with his... God. Just the mention of the man who had sent him to Hell disgusted him, burned the back of his throat, repulsed him. Thinking about Him broke him more and more. He dared to take a determined step in front of God, raising his finger slightly to point to His chest. 

"Oh, you mean the miracle you put in my way? The person whose free will you completely took away? Hm?" God always had his neutral expression. Not showing any emotion. He didn't blink. Nothing seemed to destabilize him. Lucifer continued. "I know everything, Father, what you asked Amenadiel to do, I know that the Detective had no choice but to cross my path because it is You" he almost spat out the pronoun as he gritted his teeth. His eyes almost black with anger. "You, the one behind all this!" He shouted at his father, revealing all the rage that was deep in his gut. It was obvious that he wanted to grab him by the collar of his cardigan and tell him that he had ruined the existence he had lived since he had been... thrown into Hell, as if he meant nothing to Him, in the eyes of his father... He also wanted to make him react, to remove this insipid face in front of such words from his child. He felt Amenadiel's firm hand on his shoulder, which brought him back to reality. 

"Lucy.." said Amenadiel. But Lucifer did not look away from God. He didn't want to be the first to give in. God would give in before his son. Not Lucifer. However, he saw God's gaze change, he squinted.

"Son, Chloe Decker is a miracle, but she is the only one in control of her life." he says simply. "I knew that one day she would run into you, but I didn't change the way she thought, felt or behaved," God continued, without letting go of his son's gaze. "This woman Samael.." Lucifer grinned his teeth. "She was supposed to make you better, to make you understand that life is not the life you created for yourself on Earth. I didn't influence her feelings or yours. You created them yourself." Lucifer's face relaxed gradually. However, God's words did not take away from the hatred he had for Him. He was surprised to feel his father's hand resting on his left shoulder, "But that's not why I'm here, son, there's something much more important about her." God looked away first. Internally, Lucifer was happy but very worried about what God had just said. What could be so important about the Detective? Which was asking for God's presence on Earth. The man everyone called "Almighty" was looking at Michael. 

"Michael, you acted improperly. This is not how you should have reacted." He let go of Lucifer's shoulder to get closer to Michael. Lucifer followed Him with his eyes. You could guess the exasperation on his twin brother's face.

"No one was able to tell him. I had to work it out, in my own way. Kidnapping Lucifer's toy was a start." Lucifer saw red and he ran wildly towards his brother to grab him by the neck. But he felt a firm, impressive and strong hand on his chest. He had never felt such strength holding him down. God. Of course. Who was as powerful as God to create such a shock in a person as powerful as Lucifer. 

"Calm down, I told you, I hate it when you fight," God calmly announced. Michael had that little smile on his face that indicated he was proud of himself. He was proud of what he was saying. Lucifer really wanted to destroy his brother again, to make a beautiful cross on his face with the half he already had. And he could say that he was rather proud to have disfigured a man as narcissistic as he was. A new battle of glances took place. Between Lucifer and his brother. They could hear their father talking.

"I came here to fix the Chloe Decker problem, not to pick you up off the floor because you got into a fight." Lucifer growled and backed away. Not wanting to feel his father's hand on his chest anymore, which was hurting him slightly because of the speed and force of the blow. The Chloe Decker problem. It sounded really bad in the mouth of God. At what point could the Detective be a problem? Michael looked away first to look at his father. And a second small victory for the Devil. 

"Talk. " Almost commanded Lucifer as he looked at God. He turned to face the Lightbringer. He squinted before He spoke. 

"Haven't you noticed anything strange about the Detective lately, as you like to call her?" he asked simply. Lucifer frowned.

"I don't play guessing games, Dad. Go straight to the important things," said the Devil.The pronunciation of the word "dad" could be felt as a torture. 

"You have transferred your power to reveal people's desires to this woman. You're vulnerable when she's not far away from you and overnight you get your immortality back." God had summed up in a few sentences exactly what had happened lately and in the last few years in the presence of the Detective. He was therefore observing. God knew exactly what was going on in his son's life. 

Lucifer nodded his head, waiting for the rest. "Go on." He made a hand movement and relaxed by putting one hand in his trouser pocket. He had to admit that he was intrigued. He had been waiting for answers to his questions for several years, some of them for several days. 

"I had nothing to do with this, son." Lucifer turned his gaze to his brother, Amenadiel, in complete incomprehension. "Your vulnerability to Chloe Decker is not my creation. Your loss of power is the same. I am only responsible for asking my dear son, Amenadiel, to bless parents to have a daughter who would change your life forever," he concluded. Lucifer took his hand out of his pocket and mocked as he turned his attention back to God. 

"Wait a minute. Hold on. "He sneered nervously as he made movements with his hands in front of him." You're telling me that all this time, everything... This... Is not your intervention?" he asked, overwhelmed by doubt. 

"Yes, it is." 

"Bullshit." the Devil said angrily as he turned to Amenadiel. He laughed. "You hear that?" He still couldn't stop laughing. "Father, the man who's always tried to manipulate my life tells me he had nothing to do with it." Amenadiel was frowning at his brother's reaction. "I didn't think you were so funny... Dad." He turned around again. God wasn't laughing. On the contrary, He looked very serious.

"I am telling you the truth. And... I think that... Chloe Decker is not a normal human being, son." Lucifer's face suddenly closed. His smile was now replaced by a half-open mouth and his eyes were wrinkled. He had incomprehension on his face.

"I beg you pardon?" 

Maze, who had remained rather silent until then because of his lack of interest, decided to approach Lucifer, equally intrigued by the words of the Almighty. 

"It is clear that she is able to take your powers unconsciously. I see everything. It is impossible for a human to steal my children's powers. But she does. And it seems... unstable. You two. Reunited. You pass the power on to each other, and we don't know how it can evolve."

Lucifer blew out his nose as if to hold back his laughter. It was impossible. God must have had something to do with it. But in retrospect, his father's words didn't seem so stupid. He'd lost his mojo once. Then they both lost it. That would explain the unstable side of it. Then, when Lucifer was shot by Dan, he was invulnerable again. As if... No. It wasn't possible. They just couldn't be connected at that point. But he never asked himself one thing... When Lucifer was vulnerable, was Chloe invulnerable ? It was a question he never asked himself. He heard her father keep talking. 

"What I see is that it's all unstable. She controls nothing. You don't control anything. Who knows what that could mean?"

He slowly approached his son. Lucifer was immersed in his thoughts, convincing himself that all this must have been a bad nightmare. That his father wasn't there. That Chloe was just another human being. 

"If she is able to take your powers little by little, who knows what she might become? As powerful as you? Immortal? And the two of you together, son..." 

Lucifer looked up. 

"Stop!" He raised one hand to stop his father from talking. The whites of his eyes had turned red. He was completely lost. Maybe everything he had imagined about Chloe was wrong all along. His jaw was firmly closed. He turned away from the group. 

"Lucy!" Amenadiel cried as he saw his brother walking away from them. But Lucifer did not stop. 

"Leave me alone brother," said the Devil, a pain in his throat as he spoke. He felt as if everything was becoming blurred around him, the sun beating down on his skin was hurting him and he was dizzy. There was too much information going around in his brain. He had to sit down. He had to sit down and clear it all up. He let himself fall to his knees, taking his head in his hands and clenching his teeth. Images were looping around in his head. The time she had used his mojo. The time they both lost mojo. But the times when all his powers had come back to his. Once when he almost got shot and the time Chloe disappeared... He got his mojo back. Which helped the investigation go forward. It all seemed unrealistic... Would she have allowed Lucifer to regain his power when he needed it most? He growled as his father's words became more and more... probable. He stood up with determination and walked towards his father. Close. "If that's true. All of it. What are you doing here?" Lucifer's eyes were still engulfed in red as he gazed intently at his father. 

"She can become a danger for the whole world.Only close to you will she be able to develop incredible strength. You have to get away from her, my son, and to do so... You must return to Hell." 

For the first time in his life, Lucifer discovered the sensation of a floor falling beneath his feet.


	3. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I hope you like the story so far because I have a lot of ideas for what to do next! :) I left you on a little cliffhanger, I'm sorry for that ahah. But in this chapter, you will learn a bit more about Lucifer's thoughts about his father. And a discussion between Lucifer and Chloe! I hope you won't hate me too much ;) The rest will come in a week, I've only written the beginning for the moment.  
> Have a good reading!  
> Update ( February, 17th ) : I haven't finished writing the next chapter because I have a lot of work to do but don't worry, in less than a week I will post Chapter 3.

He felt like he was falling, again, again and again. Lower and lower. He could see over and over again the moment when his father pushed him into Hell millions and millions of years ago. What father would do such a despicable thing to his child? Deep down, he thought his father had forgiven him all along. He hoped, perhaps, in the end it would be like that. But it didn't. His father had just broken him again. Annihilating him to the very depths of his soul. He still did not love his son. How could he have thought for even a second that his father had come to apologize? How could he have imagined that he would find a father's love? His eyes began to sting as the tears gradually rose. He wanted to hit himself to show a sign of weakness in front of that man. 

Lucifer Morningstar is not weak. 

He is not.

And yet, he was in so much pain from holding back his tears of anger... 

Return to Hell... Back to Hell... What he wanted to do the least. To abandon this world? Abandon Chloe again? He wouldn't be able to. It was impossible for him to go back. He had spent years suffering over and over again from being so far away from the people who had changed his life... From the woman who had changed his world. But there was much worse than hell. Much worse than anything he could find there. Letting his son spend thousands of years ruling the place filled with demons and cursed souls. Could a father do that to his child? Make him live through the misery, the cries of horror, the suffering and the torture again and again. Apparently, God could. And he didn't mind letting Lucifer go back. He looked intensely at his father. He was drowning in anger and sadness. He wanted to scream, again and again, all he held in the back of his throat. He couldn't do it..

"You see, Father, I had hope that one day you would forgive me... But I was obviously mistaken again." His evil eyes appeared, he was getting dangerously close to God. "I think you don't know what Hell is and being the devil, to hear people say that all their misfortunes are because of the devil. ME !" He pointed his finger at himself while keeping his eyes fixed on God. "No, you don't know that, you're at home sitting comfortably on your throne while your son has to spend eternity torturing people!" He was shouting now, his face was sparkling with little red sparks. “You disappeared from my life the moment you threw me into Hell. “

"Son." God began but was soon interrupted by Lucifer.

"Don't." He growled. His voice had become more rocky. 

"I thought of sending you back to Heaven." The devil's face took on a new expression. He frowned. He was about to answer with a false laugh. "But once she dies, she'll go there... And if you are both in Heaven... Gathered together... We don't know what might happen."

Lucifer scoffed. He found it hard to believe that Chloe could be a danger. A woman as gentle and caring as she was. Chloe Decker was the very opposite of violence. That they were powerful together… Nonsense. He didn't want to believe the whole story, which was completely improbable. Chloe Decker could never have powers. He was trying to persuade himself. But you could say he was in deep denial... God came to his child and put his hand on his shoulder again and Lucifer gnashed his teeth. 

"It is for the good of all. It is necessary that you go home. If only I could do otherwise." Lucifer backed away badly. 

"No. No, no, no. You do not understand. My home is here now. Hell or even Heaven are no longer my home. You're not gonna make me believe that the Detective and I can... I don't know. " He laughed at his father's absurd comments. "Can blow up the world because our powers would be too strong. You." He pointed him out again. "Find an excuse to send me back to the worst place." He was convinced that God had planned this all along. Found a way to bring him back to Hell by finding his greatest weakness. 

Chloe. 

Once again, he'd been manipulated. 

He heard Michael answer. "Dad refuses to use violence. It is not my case." Michael was staring at his twin brother. He wanted to run at Lucifer and beat him over and over again until he gave in. That was the look in Michael's eyes. An immense rage for his brother. A jealousy he will never admit to. Lucifer sneered and turned to Michael. 

"You. Little Michael, impotent. Who has the mark of my superiority on his face." He sneered again. Michael clenched his jaw. It was ridiculous to think that Lucifer would be defeated by his brother, far less powerful than him. 

"No violence. As I told you, Michael." God added as he saw his son ready to pull out his fangs once more.

"I've heard enough for today," concluded the Devil as he stepped back and spread his great white wings. "You didn't need to tell such ... Bullshit about the Detective to get me down to Hell... But then again... You're a coward." No one had time to answer. Lucifer had already taken flight…

***

The elevator doors had just opened in front of the Detective. It was dark. Much too dark. Usually there was always a small light illuminating the penthouse but tonight... It was really dark and it was disturbing. Only the lights of Los Angeles lit up the apartment a little bit. Chloe had had a horrible day. She had done the best she could to focus on her work instead of wondering where her boyfriend was. If she had gone too far... If he didn't want to see her anymore... Just unanswered questions that had been running through her head for a whole day. But she wasn't the type to go unanswered.That's why she was standing in Lucifer's elevator. Late at night.She had to admit that she was still afraid. She had been disappointed several times before about men, especially Lucifer.. Who had fled to Vegas... She was really afraid that he had left again. Yet she knew deep down inside that he would never do that to her again. All the moments they shared together... When they had sex for the first time, they had shared so much love and tenderness. She felt alive again in his arms, happy to finally discover everything about him. He had even confided to her that she was everything to him and she could swear she saw tears in the corner of his eyes. How could he run away again after? She put her fears aside and dared to take a step forward in the darkness of the room. The silence in the room was dominant. Not a sound. Not even a melody coming from the piano. Her heels tapped the floor as she walked cautiously. Soon enough, she saw, in the dark, Lucifer. At least, she hoped it was him because it could be his bloody brother. The man was bent over the piano and she couldn't see his head because it was curled up in his shoulders. She could see that he was dressed in a red and black robe that seemed open. The man a few meters away from her seemed distraught, upset. He was slumped, grasping the piano firmly. Chloe's heart tightened when she saw him, so withdrawn, not even letting his face show. The closer she got, the more she could smell that familiar smell that reminded her of the man she loved. A mixture of cologne, cigarettes and whiskey. The man in front of her eyes was undoubtedly Lucifer. And he wasn't looking at her. He didn't look like the man sparkling with joy as she knew him so well. The man in front of her looked demolished. The lights of the city in the distance lit up the whole front of his body but unfortunately she couldn't see him, hidden by his arms hanging firmly on the front of his piano and his robe falling down so that she couldn't see his torso, probably naked. An almost empty glass was put on the piano, and from the color of the liquid she could deduce that it was whisky. 

"Lucifer..?" she dared to ask, her head tilted and we could see the worry on her face. 

He quickly raised his head and turned directly from the voice. He seemed surprised by Chloe's presence. He probably hadn't heard her coming. What shocked Chloe was the face and especially the eyes of her boyfriend. They were red. But as soon as Lucifer's eyes met Chloe's, they suddenly returned to their original color.

"Detective? I... I..." He straightened up quickly, brushing his hair to look presentable. His manner was a little strange. He looked embarrassed and surprised at the same time. She saw him draw closer to her, in a desperate step. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you in the evidence room earlier but..." His eyes showed how much he blamed himself as they were wide open, looking intensely at the Detective. She could see his distress, his sadness so she grabbed his left hand to make him stop talking. 

"It's okay, calm down," she reassured him by caressing the palm of his hand with her thumb. This had the power to calm Lucifer who let his body relax in a breath through his nose. She was certainly worried, but she could not blame him at that very moment for having disappeared. But what she needed was an explanation. She looked him in the eyes, trying to determine what he was feeling right now. All she could find was sadness at the way his eyes were red signifying that he had just cried. She could see his mouth trembling as he tried to speak. 

"I didn't want to leave you like this Detective, especially... In this context..." he said, looking down in shame. 

"No. No. It's nothing.. I understand, it's too early for you, you're scared," Chloe explained as she got closer to him. Their bodies were inches apart. He had been smoking and drinking a lot because the smell was much stronger than usual. It didn't really seem to bother her. She could see Lucifer frowning. Of course she was thinking about that... It seemed obvious when she thought about it. He was about to say the three little words and he was gone. Of course she must have thought he was afraid and ran away. Surely he was a coward at the same time.. If they had not been interrupted, would he have been able to tell her how he felt about her? He meant it deep down inside, very strongly. He thought about it every day. But why was it so complicated to put a word in about how he felt about her? Why? When it seems like a simple thing to say when you have a girlfriend. Lucifer's eyes crinkle. 

"No Detective.. I was going to say it, I wanted you to know how I feel about you, but my bloody brother decided to show up," he explained, clenching his teeth and stepping back from his girlfriend to pick up his glass of whiskey to finish it in one go. 

"Amenadiel? "Chloe asked.

"No." he added, snickering in disgust. He walked to his bar to get another drink. But before he could make a move to grab a bottle from the shelf, Chloe had followed him to take his hand again. He looked down at their hands and frowned. He opened his mouth in protest. He hadn't really needed to tell her that he had been drinking so much that she already knew. It wasn't the first time she had seen Lucifer like this. Dishevelled hair, redness around her eyes. 

"I think that's enough for today." 

"But..." Chloe turned him over to her to face her. She could tell he wasn't happy about being deprived of his favorite drink. Chloe grabbed his other hand. 

"Tell me what happened, please." the Detective asked, the expression on her face begging him. She raised her eyebrows and her eyes were so full of tenderness that he usually couldn't resist her. She saw him hesitate for a few moments and then he let go of both hands to go for a walk in the penthouse. Chloe couldn't deny that she felt a hint of pain as he walked away from her. He had his back to her when he started talking. 

"While we were talking, time suddenly stopped. I wanted to curse Amenadiel for choosing this moment but it turned out it was actually Michael," he began grumbling and turning to face Chloe. She had her hands joined in front of her and listened to him attentively. At the mention of her twin brother's name, she felt her heart squeeze. This man disgusted her more than anything else in the world. He had kidnapped her with the sole purpose of leading Lucifer to him. He was just despicable and she still wonders how she could have confused him with the angel in front of her. She had kissed him... She had felt terrible when she found out that he was his twin brother. Deep down, she felt like she was cheating on the man she loved. Yes, she had felt terrible about it and had slept little, tormented by guilt. 

"Can Michael slow down time?" Chloe asked, frowning. Decidedly... All this "celestial craziness" will always amaze her. 

"No, it's Amenadiel but... It's complicated." He turned again, his eyes towards the city illuminated by street lamps and house lights. And he continued to tell what had happened. "Amenadiel was with Linda and her child... Who is otherwise mortal. And then... Michael appeared with Maze. I didn't think she'd be able to change sides for a moron like him..."

"He may be ... very convincing," she says. She had mistaken her for Lucifer. Of course he was convincing... Lucifer opened his mouth. He swallowed his saliva as he understood what she was talking about. 

"Oh...Yes..." he replied. He was terribly angry that he had not intervened before. That idiot Michael would never have spoken to him, would never have touched her. She hadn't really talked to him about what had happened between them but he suspected that if he had acted like him, he must have been close to Chloe. She was looking at the floor and biting her lower lip. She didn't dare look at him. She heard Lucifer's footsteps coming closer to her. A warm and comforting hand rested on her cheek, forcing her to raise her head. Their eyes met and both were filled with sadness. Chloe let her cheek rest on his soft hand. 

"Chloe..." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to blame yourself... You couldn't have known." He had such a sweet look on his face when he spoke to her. He hated seeing her like that, no one should make her sad. Nobody. Yet he had been the protagonist of her sadness for many years. 

"Lucifer..." Their eyes were intense. He gave her a small, tender smile as he was still stroking her cheek. "What happened next?" She wanted to know. Lucifer's pain seemed far too great to be just because of Michael. Lucifer's smile suddenly disappeared. She could see his mouth open and shaking slightly. Was Lucifer Morningstar scared? No, the Lightbringer was never afraid. Except maybe a few times... When Chloe was in danger. And now... He was afraid of his father, or more specifically, of what he'd asked him to do. Looking at her now, he thought he couldn't leave. His life was with her. He wouldn't let her down a second time for anything in the world. 

"We fought. And... My father appeared like a saviour to stop us," he continued, raising his hands to the sky, giggling falsely. Chloe's body froze in an instant. Had he just said his father was here? God? The real God? On Earth? Her eyes blinked several times as she tried to realise what he had just said. 

"Wait. God is here. Like... Really here?" she asked with such surprise. 

"Yes," replied the Devil with disgust. She couldn't tell if she was angry or not. She knew from her boyfriend's words that God was not the most loving person. A person who had shown no love for his son. Throwing him like a common object into Hell for all eternity. The man who had "created" her was on Earth. She wanted to speak but she couldn't, shocked by such news. 

"I...Wow..." were the only words she could say. 

"But I don't intend to see him again anyway, the further away he is, the better off I am," he confessed. He moved to the right towards his bar. As for Chloe, she looked straight ahead. When she heard the sound of a glass bottle opening and a liquid flowing, she rolled her eyes and closed her lips. At least she tried... She quickly turned around. 

" And then?" she asked, frowning. Lucifer froze, glass in hand. He swallowed with difficulty. God's words were spinning around in his head.  _ Chloe Decker is not a normal human being. You have to go back to Hell… _ When would he have the courage to tell her that? She'd leave again. She'd been through too much in too little time. Seeing that he was the Devil, her escape to Rome, his return to Hell, the miracle thing... She could no longer bear to hear such things. So he decided to make a decision to protect Chloe the most from all this madness. Not to tell her. He knew it was cowardly of him. But he didn't want to risk hurting her. Not ever again. 

"I can't tell you, Detective. I'm... I'm sorry. "He had his eyes on the glass, not daring to look at her. He knew she would take it badly. However, he also knew that she would suffer if he told her what had happened earlier in the day. Chloe let out a little giggle.

"Excuse me?" she said frowning and moved closer to the bar. He looked up slightly as he saw Chloe's hands resting flat on the bar. He had seen Chloe angry before so he could tell from her facial expression that she wasn't very happy right now. He moved the glass away from his hand and then put his hands on Chloe's hands, caressing her knuckles with his thumbs. He looked her in the eyes and then spoke with the greatest sincerity.

"Chloe... I know you'd like to know more but it's ... it's for your own good," he says, squinting, hoping she understands how he had no choice. However, it turned out to be more complicated than he had expected. She had her mouth open and shook her head. She giggled falsely and then withdrew a hand hidden under Lucifer's hand to make a "No" with her index finger. 

"No, Lucifer, not yet... We're not hiding anything, you know that, don't you?" She saw him looking away, tilting his head. 

"Detective..." He tried to talk. But she started again. 

"It's not like... before Lucifer, we're not just partners anymore, we're a couple you know?" He looked at her again shyly when she called them a couple. Of course they were a couple and that reinforced the idea that he had to protect her... in his own way, of course, but protect her anyway. 

"Of course Detective" he answered as if it was obvious for him. "But...I just...I want to get you as far away from my whole fucking family as possible" he continued, taking his drink again and finishing it. 

"And leave you to deal with it on your own?" she asked, frowning. "Lucifer... I am here for you. In any situation," Chloe explained, trying to calm the atmosphere. She was a bit upset, of course. The number of times he'd kept things from her and then found out on her own. She didn't want that any more as they were finally forming something serious. She saw him stuttering as he was struggling to formulate something. 

"I..I..can't. I can't." He was in pain. He felt his heart clench as he wanted to tell her to relieve her but knew it was a horrible idea. Protecting her..Protecting her from all this madness. That was his only goal. He saw her lower her head and turn it slightly to look away. He knew she was thinking but he was afraid of her reaction. He took the risk of her getting a little angry. 

"Why?" she asked suddenly. He frowned, not understanding what she was referring to. 

"Why what?" He tilted his head. 

"Why do you always have to put me aside about your life..." he asked. "Your family?" She had put her head up to look at him. Her eyes had reddened. She was about to cry and it broke Lucifer's heart in an instant. 

"Chloe..." He wanted to grab her hands but she slipped them so he wouldn't touch her. He felt a pinch in his heart when she refused to touch him. He knew he would have to work harder to convince her. 

"Actually, stop talking." She raised a finger in warning. "I thought it was going to change, you know...". Her eyes stung as the tears rose until she began to see blurred. "I thought you'd stop hiding things from me but... I was obviously wrong again," she concluded. She would bite her inner cheeks to force herself to hold her emotions back but her tears had already started to flow. Lucifer clenched his jaw at the sight of what he had just created. He wanted to hit himself again and again for making her cry... with sadness. He didn't really know what to do. Deep down he wanted to hug her and ask her forgiveness. But he didn't know if she wanted him to. She didn't seem to. She sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't know what's going on with your father but I can see that it hurts you...and that you're avoiding telling me about it...it hurts me Lucifer.... Because I have always been there for you, always." she insisted on the last word. She looked him in the eyes and she could guess that he was hurting too, maybe even more than she was hurting right now. 

"I... I just want to protect you..." he said in a breath, as if he had been holding it in for some time. She knew that he was sincere and that he was always trying to protect her, but she was really part of his life now. He couldn't just keep all the pain to himself. 

"Well... You're not going to tell me anything today so I guess... I think we'll continue this discussion another day..." she says, letting go of her gaze. She was in pain. She wanted to look into his eyes and tell him how strong she was strong enough to take it all. But he wouldn't say anything if she insisted too much for today. Lucifer swallowed before nodding. 

"I... I guess you won't be sleeping here?" he asked anyway. Sleeping next to her would have relaxed him very much, but he felt that tonight he would sleep alone. He still saw her thinking. A glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"Not tonight. I need to be alone I think." It evaporated quickly. 

"Oh... I see." He looked down at the almost empty bottle on the bar. Did he really expect a positive response after that? Stupid, he thought. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." She stepped back from the bar and began her walk to the elevator, one last look at the man she loves. Like Lucifer, it was obvious that she would have wanted to sleep with him, but she wanted him to understand that tonight he had hurt her a little. Lucifer wanted to hold her back. He wanted to approach her and kiss her so tenderly, begging her forgiveness afterwards. But he did nothing, always looking at the liquid in the bottle that would soon end up in his stomach. 

"Goodnight Detective," he said, risking a little glance at her as she pressed the elevator button. Their eyes met. 

"Goodnight Lucifer. And she disappeared behind the elevator doors. She could hear glass slamming violently on the floor...


	4. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I'm back with more than a week after the publication of Chapter 2 and I'm sorry for that. Thanks to those who put kudos and comments :) I don't know when I'll be able to publish the next chapter because I haven't written it yet. Indeed, I have a lot of work to do with my studies (I have a competitive exam at the end of the year.) I will update when I know :)  
> Good reading <3

Quick and powerful punches hit the wooden door, almost making the paintings hanging on the wall vibrate. As Linda walked to her desk to drop off her stuff and her hot cup of tea, she quickly turned around and put her hand on her chest. Half of the liquid fell to the floor. She gritted her teeth and swore inwardly that she had soiled her new carpet. She looked at her watch and frowned. It was only 8:30 am. She normally didn't expect anyone at that time because her first session wasn't until 9:00. 

"Doctor? I need to talk to you".

As a matter of course, it could only be Lucifer. As often, he seemed to be in a hurry for her to open by the speed of his blows. Linda put her stuff on the desk and opened the door to face a freshly dressed Lucifer in a navy blue three-piece suit. While he still looked elegant in his clothing, in terms of his physical condition, it was not the same. He must have slept very little because of the giant dark circles under his eyes. He had obviously done his hair in haste because some rebellious hair was falling on his forehead. This was not his habit. He was Mr. Perfection after all. When he saw Linda open the door, he tilted his head and raised his hands which clearly meant "Finally". He looked impatient. 

"Ah! It's about time." Before she could even say anything to him, Lucifer had already passed her by to go and sit on the couch. He sat down comfortably with his legs crossed and his body slightly bent so that his back was pressed against the sofa. Linda closed her eyes for a moment and blew. Lucifer's spitting image. 

"Good morning Lucifer" and she mentally says "Hello Doctor" with a purely British accent. She remained for a few moments in front of the open door, thoughtful. She had suspected that he would actually come to see her. She had found Amenadiel the night before and he had explained EVERYTHING that had happened. Everything in detail. If there was one thing that set the two brothers apart, it was the ease with which they could talk to people about their problems. When she learned of God's presence on Earth, in Los Angeles, she was unconscious for several minutes. The father of her child had to explain to her again what had happened. She finally realized that God was on Earth. Her brain had assimilated him even though she was still a little confused. But when Amenadiel started talking about Chloe... Her brain got the idea to pause. She was seeing crazy and unbelievable things every day but what helped her out of all this strangeness was her work and her friends, including Chloe Decker... When she learned that Chloe was possibly... Not who she thought she was... Human to put it bluntly... She had told herself that nothing would ever really be over one day. Angels, a demon, the devil, half an angel and now... A... Thing that is not an angel but not a human either... Everything was going insane, an immense craziness in the heart of Los Angeles. A voice with a British accent suddenly awakened her from her thoughts. 

"Doctor?" asked the Devil, frowning. He looked at her up and down, wondering why she wasn't moving. 

She quickly turned her head to the left, blinked several times, came out of her dream and finally closed the door. Linda always looked a little out of place, which intrigued Lucifer. 

"Is everything all right?" he asked. Worry was on his face. Lucifer's gaze towards his doctor was sincere and he always paid attention to her when it came to her condition.

"I know. Everything." That's all she could say to him. She walked slowly towards her desk, her hands intertwined, twisting her fingers and she didn't dare look at the man sitting on the couch. Lucifer squinted for a moment. Then his face relaxed as he understood what she was talking about. Of course, she did. Amenadiel could not keep anything to himself. She started laughing nervously while sitting on the edge of her desk. "Who would have thought one day that God would come to Earth and that my friend had powers. She laughed. "I mean, this is nonsense." She used to laugh when she found something absurd. To hide her nervousness. Like at that moment. 

"The second part of your words have not been confirmed and I sincerely believe that this is a new manipulation by my dear father" corrected Lucifer with a hint of disgust and put a finger in front of him. Slowly she came to sit on her chair. She looked dubious. Lucifer helped himself to a glass of water. He really needed it, to tell the truth,even if he wouldn't have said no to a glass of high-quality whisky. She frowned before asking him. 

"Do you really think this is a manipulation of your father? Again? I mean... Lucifer. Why do you think it's all about him?"

"Do you really think what he said about the Detective? That she would be…” He blew out his nose “A thing that I don't even know exists? My father created humans and that's it... No... I don't know what.” He shook his head and he raised his hands before slapping them on his thighs. He was convinced that it was all false and completely stupid. 

"What if it's true?" She saw him mocking and straightening himself up to have his elbows resting on his lap. 

"You can't be serious, doctor." 

"Weren't you the one who came to me and told me that Chloe had your mojo?" she asked, bending her head. She saw Lucifer think for a moment. Naturally, all this could be true but also totally false. He knew it was highly possible, but why did he want to ignore it? Why wouldn't he just admit that something strange was happening to Chloe? Linda continued. "How did she react when you told her?" Lucifer suddenly tensed up and opened his mouth nervously. He made a little noise that sounded like an "uh".. The doctor understood immediately. "Didn't you tell her?" She raised her voice in amazement. Her eyes were wide open, looking at Lucifer with the greatest questioning. 

"Well... That's why I actually came," he finally said, rearranging his suit jacket. He seemed nervous, which Linda quickly noticed. He crossed his fingers and touched his ring. He had his eyes on the floor, seemingly thinking about what he was going to say, but Linda was quicker than he was.

"Lucifer..." Linda blew as she tilted her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and asked him, with the greatest tenderness, "What happened between you and Chloe?" Even before Lucifer said that he and Chloe had had... A complication, Linda knew. As if she could read through his behavior and his gaze. She was a therapist after all. When he wanted to talk about Chloe, he was more tense than usual and his gaze turned to something more serious and soft. As if the mere thought of her transformed him.

"I couldn't tell her." He confessed. 

"She's part of the whole story, you can't keep it to yourself," she said. She saw him move nervously on the couch. "You're a couple, Lucifer."

"I know, Doctor, I know exactly what Chloe and I are," he replied, raising his hands as if it were obvious. He moved deeper into the sofa. "She's... she's been through too much lately... I don't want to hurt her. Telling her she was a miracle has upset her terribly so just imagine if she finds out she's not... human." He laughed nervously. He couldn't put a word on what could describe her. He didn't know if it was true and even wondered if he really wanted to know. Linda gave a faint smile, understanding what it was all about.

"You're so concerned about her welfare that you're forgetting something essential in a relationship." She saw him tilt his head and frown. "Communication, Lucifer." His mouth half-opened in surprise and his face relaxed slightly as if he had just learned something new. Several years ago, communication was rather non-existent in him and he was more interested in sharing his body with men and women. They didn't need to talk for very long to know that they wanted to end the night in Lucifer's warm bed. But with Chloe it was different. He had to learn to talk about his problems with her if he wanted to keep her in his life. And that's what he wanted the most.He straightened up, still sitting on the couch. He was thinking. No words could come out of his mouth at that moment. Should he risk telling her everything and taking her away from him again? Or should he keep her in the dark for her protection? He did the pros and cons and not telling her would only make things worse when she found out. But at the same time, he didn't want to give her false information about herself. He didn't know. He was at a dead end.

"I...I don't know what to do, Doctor." confessed Lucifer again. His eyes were filled with worry, moving from right to left, not knowing where to put it. He seemed to be afraid of something. Linda's face was relaxed as she looked at the man in front of her. She could see his sadness but also his strong attachment to Chloe. She had never seen him in this state before, yet she had seen many sides of him over the years but this one...was new and amazing. He had changed into a caring and loving man, even if he didn't want to admit it yet. A small smirk rose on her face.

"You're so afraid of losing her that you avoid confronting her," Linda began. Lucifer raised his head to her. "If there's one thing I know for sure on this Earth, it's Chloe's love for you." The Devil's brown eyes seemed to glow in that last sentence. His heart began to beat faster and a current of happiness flowed through him. "No matter what you say to her, she will always be by your side. That's what love is. Isn't it?" She lifted her chin towards Lucifer, to make him understand the message. She wanted to make him react, to make him understand that the link between them was so strong that even the greatest earthly and celestial catastrophe could not separate them. She could swear she could see Lucifer's face light up. In the depths of his soul, he knew it. Chloe was a part of him. She loved him. Chloe Decker was in love with the Devil. Nothing could frighten him anymore. Not even knowing that she might be a powerful being. Slowly, a smile revealing his perfect teeth began to appear. 

"You're right," he exclaimed as he straightened up, adjusting his jacket. He stood up without taking his eyes off Linda. "I'm going to go tell her right now. "He walked straight to the door, excited. Linda was obviously thrilled for him. "Thank you, Doctor, you're great as usual!" He left the room as quickly as he had entered. 

***

"Dan, I already told you, I'm fine. "Chloe says, grumbling a little, the phone clumsily wedged between her shoulder and her ear. The man on the other side of the phone could hear different sounds such as glass banging against a table, metal clattering against each other and the sound of a frying pan being stirred vigorously. This intrigued him. 

"Are you moving or what, Chloe?" he asked with a touch of curiosity and humor in his voice. 

"What?" He couldn't see it, but the Detective frowned, revealing a few wrinkles between her eyebrows and on her forehead, slightly straightening her upper lip as she wondered what he was talking about. But he didn't have the need to answer, which she understood as she moved around in her kitchen. 

"Ooh! Well, I'm late, I have to be at the police station in 30 minutes and .. I just woke up, so if you don't mind, I'll see you there."She hurried before she grabbed her phone with her left hand while the other one was resting on the handle of the hot frying pan. She pressed the red button with difficulty to hang up with a last little "Bye" and then threw the phone on the table behind her.She had just gotten out of bed 10 minutes ago and was in incredible shit. She had only had time to run to the bathroom to brush her teeth, do her hair and tie her long hair into a vulgar ponytail.So much for makeup. Lucifer would say she didn't really need it anyway. She had put on jeans lying on the floor and still had her pink pajama top with little flowers. Nothing very sexy but it was really comfortable to sleep in. Scrambled eggs were cooking while bread slices were almost burning in the toaster.A cold cup of coffee lay on the table, she didn't even bother to heat it up and took a sip. She pulled out her tongue with an expression of total disgust. Bad idea that cold coffee from the day before.

"Monkey hurry up, your bus is coming in less than 15 minutes" she says, speaking loud enough for Trixie to hear her from her bedroom. Of course, if Chloe was asleep, so was her daughter. Neither of them were on time. Well done, Deckers. 

"Yes, Mom." she heard Trixie answer in the distance. 

Chloe's night had been a disaster. When she had left her boyfriend's penthouse, she had gone home to catch up on sleep she so desperately needed with all the events that had taken place over the course of a few days. However, once in bed, in soft, comfortable sheets, she was unable to sleep. She thought too much. She knew it and it was like that every time something important, usually celestial, happened. She also knew that he had a way to get to sleep, but she categorically refused it. Joining Lucifer to sleep in his arms... For most of the night, she had in mind that God, Lucifer's father, was there in Los Angeles. A man, if she could call him that, whom she was afraid to see because she couldn't hold back her desire to scream at him for all he had done to Lucifer. Insulting God? What a bad idea to introduce yourself. Then she started thinking about what happened later that day. She was aware that Lucifer had a hard time expressing himself, especially when it came to her, and part of her couldn't blame him. She blamed herself for being a little hard on him but she didn't like being kept in the dark. She had to seek, to know. Her detective side. What did he do? Does he ever get to sleep? Is he playing the piano to rest his mind? Several questions had been running through her head before she fell asleep around 1:00 a.m.. Much too late... 

She grabbed the warm slices of bread in the toaster with her fingertips. But a noise caught her attention. Wings. The sound of wings that had just folded. Her eyes glued to the machine widened and she raised her head immediately, dropping the breads on the work plan. Her gaze fell on the window facing her. Something had just moved, she was certain of it. She had seen a rapid movement coming from outside on her patio. She blinked several times. Lucifer? If it was really him, he would have appeared at the door like everyone else, not outside. Her instinct told her to go and see so she rubbed her hands to remove the bread crumbs and got ready to go out. She began to think that maybe it was a bird... However, she felt something strange. Unlike usual, she could smell something new and rather unknown. Something... soft and strangely relaxing. This smell seemed so far away but at the same time so close that it disturbed her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She had the feeling that her sense of smell had evolved. She couldn't say why, but she felt that something had changed...On the other side of the house, near the second front door near the living room, stood an angel. This angel looked nothing like Amenadiel, Michael or Lucifer. Her wings formed a perfect gradation of different shades of brown. She was wearing an outfit that had nothing to do with the clothes people used to wear on Earth. With a pointed weapon in her right hand, she looked like a fighter, ready for battle. This angel was there for something or rather someone. And she was watching, with frowned eyes, an immense willingness to approach the Detective. 

"What an incredible surprise to see you here..." The angel immediately turned around at the sound of the voice. "Remiel." Two angels looked into each other's eyes. One had come with good intentions, unlike the other. A false smile appeared on Remiel's face and put away her wings, staring at the angel with white wings in front of her. 

"Good to see you again, Lucifer."

***

"May I ask what you're doing here? At the Detective's." Lucifer spread his wings, looking at his sister who was divided into anger and misunderstanding. He approached her dangerously. He hadn't seen her since he had left the Silver City and had no desire to see her again. Not after what she had done to him. Rebelling against him... Being responsible for throwing him into Hell. She meant nothing to him. She was a traitor. She was nothing else. 

"I learned that a particular human had the ability to take over my brother's powers, I was intrigued.... I came to see..." She turned to look through the small window in the door. "..a little closer". She could see Lucifer's jaw tightening, his face became darker, more threatening as he stood inches away from her. Remiel could smell his human scent which disgusted her. 

"Go back where you came from, Remiel, you don't have to be here." He looked menacing, but the angel in front of him didn't even seem to show a sign of fear. Nothing at all. 

"If you want to scare me brother, it's not like that. I'm here because I have a mission." She looked him in the eye and he quickly understood what it was all about. 

"Did Father tell you to take me back to Hell?" he asked. He was even more angry. 

"He warned us that a human... The girl his son fell in love with..." She laughed. "Gross... Could imply danger to all of us because you are close to her. She can hurt our brothers and sisters, your own blood.”

"The Detective would never hurt anyone, understand this Remiel, go back to where you came from." He gritted his teeth as he threatened her, bringing out his devilish face. "You mean nothing to me, a sister wouldn't help her father put her brother in Hell!" He didn't scream but he wanted to. He couldn't risk being spotted by Chloe. So he was just using his threatening, rocking voice. She always looked him in the eyes without letting a single emotion appear. She had a duty, nothing would stop her. She turned around again to observe the Detective. She laughed with Trixie while they ate their breakfast in a hurry. Lucifer followed her sister's gaze and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his two favorite humans. A shiver of happiness ran through him when he saw them like this. Happy. He came back to reality when Remiel began to speak. 

"We won't touch your little human, but as far as you are concerned... You'd better listen to Father." Now it was her turn to threaten him with her gaze. Lucifer turned his attention to her and sneered. 

"And what are you going to do, hm? Prepare a war to bring me back to Hell?" 

"I'm not the only one who's ready for anything." She moved closer to him. "You have two days to get back to Hell, or prepare for War." The last word came in a groan before she quickly flew off into the sky. Lucifer seemed stunned for an instant, realizing several seconds after his sister had left with a threat. He knew Remiel would be ready to fight with him, but not alone. There were many of his brothers and sisters who hated him. Too many of them. He felt the rage building up inside of him little by little. His body warmed up, burned, and almost exploded with anger. She wanted war... There will be war.


	5. All True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I'm so sorry for the wait but I was horribly busy with college :( Here's a pretty important chapter about Chloe! I hope you will enjoy it. I don't have a date for the next chapter yet but it will be here soon, but it will be rich in information :)

The sun's rays penetrated the penthouse to light up the entire living room, freshly tidied up. A soft little melody coming from the piano accompanied the light that highlighted the beauty of the room. It was possible to hear Lucifer singing a few times. He had been waiting impatiently for several minutes now, a cigarette stuck between his fingers as he delicately slid his fingers on the keys. He had had time to think and playing the piano was helping him a lot. A few minutes earlier, the sight of his girlfriend and her daughter had warmed his heart and his desire to stay by their side had invaded his whole body. To protect them. To share moments with them. He had caught himself wanting his things with mother and daughter and not just his girlfriend. Like a family. At this thought, he had a small laugh of comfort. Just as they were about to leave, he fled to his penthouse, his phone in the hand. Thirty minutes later, the sound of the elevator opening was heard behind Lucifer who was still playing, eyes closed. Enjoying the delicate music coming from the instrument. He opened his eyes. He stopped playing, put the cigarette in the ashtray and grabbed his glass on the piano.

"Luci." said Amenadiel. He could hear his brother walking behind his back. But strangely, it wasn't just his footsteps. He frowned, curious that someone else was coming. He could hear heels tapping on the floor and he was 100% sure it couldn't be Amenadiel. Unless he decided overnight to wear heels. However, if he wanted to be rational, there were only three possibilities open to him. Either it was Chloe but she was obviously at work at the time. Either it was Linda but obviously she is at work too. Or it was ... He immediately turned around as he realized. Seeing the person next to Amenadiel, his whole body began to heat up, ready to explode with anger. His nostrils dilated as he contained his urge to punch his piano. But he held back, gritting his teeth instead.

"How dare you set foot in here again after what you did?" he asked in disgust and raising his voice as he stood up to approach her dangerously. His eyes turned red as he bared his teeth in a snarl. The woman in front of his eyes was wearing leather pants that fit her divinely slender legs with a transparent black top where a black bra could be seen. Only one person could wear that kind of outfit with a chunky necklace. And that was the person Lucifer didn't want in his life at all since the day before. He didn't expect to find her in front of his elevator. What nerve, he thought. Surprisingly, he did not see any sign of anger from her, but rather... Regret. Regret in a demon? That couldn't be possible, and certainly not in Mazikeen. She swallowed her saliva and bit her cheek, in a gesture of unease. Her gaze wandered from the floor to the inside of the penthouse, not really knowing where to look. She never looked up at Lucifer. Was it shame that lurked beneath Maze's strong personality? She glanced quickly at Amenadiel, who was looking at her with a small smile of encouragement. Lucifer chuckled at the sight in front of him. It was completely ridiculous in light of what she had done. He frowned at Amenadiel and removed his devilish eyes.

"What's that, Brother?" With a wave of his hand, he pointed to them, navigating his gaze from left to right. "If you're here to tell me you're on her side now, you can clear off." He pointed to the elevator with the hand that held his glass before moving past them to go behind his bar, taking a sip of his whiskey. It was at this point that he heard something impossible and surprising coming from Maze's mouth.

"I came to apologize." He nearly choked and coughed a few times. His demon's words were a bit muffled, as if she had struggled to say it. But she had said it. It had come out of her own mouth. Lucifer grabbed his throat to calm it from his chokehold. He quickly put his glass down on the bar, not wanting to drop it if another shock hit him. He looked bewildered and almost wanted to laugh at her.

"I beg you pardon?" he asked, glaring at her. Maze never apologized. Never. Not to him, at least.He placed a hand in front of him, as if to pause time. "Can you repeat the nonsense you just told me Mazikeen?" His head was slightly lowered, he looked up to look at her. He didn't really seem to believe it coming from the person who had allied herself with his twin brother. For what? A soul? Thinking back, Lucifer laughed. Ridiculous idea. She walked over to the bar and took the liberty of grabbing the half-empty glass bottle of whiskey and drinking it in one gulp. Lucifer looked at her in shock. The bottle clattered on the bar as she put it down. Her gaze fell on the Devil.

"You were right about Michael, fucking bastard." she hissed, cursing Lucifer's twin. She clenched her jaw as she swallowed. He chuckled.

"Of course I was right. As always." He replied with a raised eyebrow, as if it were a no-brainer. His gaze could even appear haughty at this point. He had no doubt about what was coming out of his mouth. Lucifer thought he was always right. Less so now.. True, but still a little.

"Father told her that Michael had been lying all this time, since the beginning everything that comes out of my mouth is false... On the soul for a demon. Father was angry with him after you vanished." intervened the other angel in the room. A small "Hm" scraped the back of Lucifer's throat, now understanding a little more of the situation he was in.

"Did you really have to go to my dear father for that? My word obviously wasn't good enough." said Lucifer as he turned to grab a new full bottle because Maze had decided to finish the bottle he was drinking before she got there. "But I have a doubt.." he continued. He held up a finger as he poured himself another drink without saying a word for a moment. He knew why she was here, at least he supposed he did. He had been in Hell for years and years and knew all too well the behavior of demons who had done a horrible thing. Once he had filled his glass, he took it delicately and spoke without turning around. "Wouldn't you be here for my forgiveness Mazikeen?" He had a voice that brought out his intrigue. He turned around, confidently, to face her. He wanted to see with his own eyes the face the demon would make confessing that she wanted to be forgiven. He stood straight as a statue, head slightly raised, dominating her with his dominant gaze and his bestial, charismatic presence. It was as if she was tiny in front of him, like a child who had just done something stupid. He liked to feel powerful, especially when he knew that the person in front of him was a demon who had come to bow down to him for forgiveness. Usually they beg him, but Mazikeen doesn't beg. She doesn't need that for Lucifer to forgive her because after all...She was his favorite demon. He saw her hesitate for a moment, shaking her head before daring to speak even though it hurt to say it.

"That's why I'm here." she replied simply, looking away, biting the inside of her cheek as she wanted to scream in rage at herself. Lucifer knew she didn't like to admit she'd been wrong. Maze's betrayal had struck hard with an axe in his heart and he still had it in the back of his throat. He blew out his nose.

"You betrayed my trust," he concluded, simply taking his eyes off her and putting them on his brother. Lucifer was tense and angry at that moment, making a clenched jaw visible and a vein had appeared on his forehead."But it looks like you didn't betray my brother's here." Amenadiel's face was strangely relaxed unlike his brother's. His hands were comfortably tucked into the front pockets of his jeans. However, he rolled his eyes at Lucifer's words. What puzzled and annoyed Lucifer deeply was Amenadiel's inexplicable complement. Why did he still want to talk to her? Perhaps he was the only one who realized the seriousness of Maze's action? But he knew his brother well. If he had forgiven Mazikeen, then there was something much deeper than mere forgiveness.

"If I learned something on Earth, it's that everyone deserves a second chance." he replied. He moved closer to Lucifer before a huge grace and confidence."You won't tell me you never made a mistake Luci." The man's face was soft, while Lucifer looked at him squinting, his mouth closed and his brother could hear his teeth grinding.He knew Amenadiel was right, and it pissed him off. He had made so many mistakes. Especially less than a year ago... With Eve... Or getting married in Vegas and yet... Despite all his mistakes, betrayals, Chloe had always stood by him. Always. Amenadiel had the power to make everything so simple with such confidence that it almost disgusted the white-winged angel. He really didn't like being dominated by his brother's words, but he had to admit that it was hard not to listen to him. His jaw tightened as he took a tiny sip of his whiskey. He thought for a moment before taking a few steps back away from Amenadiel. Then something occurred to him.

"If she is really on our side, I want her to prove it to me.. By agreeing to what I'm going to ask of you." Lucifer began, looking into Maze's eyes. This intrigued the two people in the room with him. Mazikeen frowned. "That's why I called you, brother." He looked at Amenadiel this time. He knew Maze had been under his orders for a long time and that she had been loyal to him. He wanted to be sure of that, and to do that, he had to ask her something, something that would change the world forever.

"What's going on?" Amenadiel stared intently at his brother, resting his hands on the bar for better stability on his legs. He was intrigued to see Lucifer lower his gaze, as if he was waiting before delivering some big, serious news.

"I met Remiel at the Detective's house this morning." winced Lucifer at the memories of that encounter.. particularly upsetting.

"Remiel?" his brother asked, moving his head forward as if he hadn't heard right and frowned. "I thought I'd never run into her on Earth again." Amenadiel's gaze was disoriented, seeming a little disturbed by the news. Lucifer's only response was to shrug.

"Well, it looks like it is." He swallowed his drink in one gulp. Amenadiel could sense that there was nothing benevolent about their sister's presence, like the last time she had appeared to take his son to the Silver City. Lucifer tensed, tapping his index finger on the glass while his other hand lay flat on his bar, his gaze on his ring.

"Tell us, Luci, what did she want?" insisted Amenadiel, seeing that his brother was not speaking. Lucifer looked up. His eyes fell alternately on Maze, sitting in a chair at his bar, and on Amenadiel. He took a deep breath.

"She came to ask me to go back to Hell because apparently everyone thinks the Detective is overpowered by my side." he began, chuckling slightly, raising his hands to the sky dramatically. "Bullshit!" The corner of his mouth twitched as he felt himself start to get angry. He walked forward into the living room, with his drink in hand. "I told her I wasn't going back so..." He stopped, looked down at his drink for a moment, and turned to address Amenadiel and Maze. He could see the concern on his brother's face while Maze looked rather puzzled. "We'll have to fight. She's planning a war." he let out after a breath he had held for far too long. His brother's face frowned, causing wrinkles to appear on his forehead and then his mouth parted in shock.

"A war?" The angel's face frowned, and fear suddenly overtook him. "Luci, the last time there was a..."

"I know!" Lucifer cut him off with a shout, placing his hand between them. Then, more calmly, after breathing in, he resumed. "I know what happened the first time, but we don't have a choice." he continued as he turned around, clenching his jaw. He knew why he was doing this deep down. If Chloe wasn't the reason, he would have gone back to Hell, but now it was different.. He was willing to relive what he'd gone through thousands of years ago for her. For them. Ready to fight to keep her by his side, no matter how much he would suffer, no matter who he would kill. He would do it to have those he loved by his side. Love.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Mazikeen as she grabbed her knives that were tucked into the belt of her pants. She twirled them in her hands and then licked her lips in anticipation. She looked all excited at the thought of fighting, especially against people equal to her skills.

"What?" reacted Amenadiel, frowning at Maze. "No, absolutely not, you've both gone crazy." He raised his voice as he approached Lucifer,pointed at them with a wave of his hand.

"Are you deaf brother? We have no choice." Lucifer repeated, separating the words. "If you don't want to join us, I won't force you to do anything, but you won't hold me back." he said as he walked to his seat and sat down, crossing his legs. He swirled the liquid in the glass, looking ahead.

"Father would never let this happen, he wouldn't want his children to kill each other." Amenadiel replied as he stood, straight, right in front of his brother's vision. Lucifer raised his eyes, filled with blood, anger at the mention of his father. He clenched his jaw and slowly rose to his feet without taking his eyes off Amenadiel. He began to speak, slowly but harshly.

"Father doesn't care about his children, when are you going to understand that?" Lucifer's voice was more rock and Amenadiel and Maze could feel his anger rising. If he didn't know his brother, he would have become frightened at that very moment.

"That's absurd." the angel snarled, as he stepped back, raising his hands to the sky.

"I agree with you on that but it's also absurd that the Detective has powers. What is going through their minds to imagine that? He should know that Chloe is a mere human," Lucifer said as he sat back down, a sharp pain in his heart as he remembered that he was the reason why Chloe existed.

"We don't know if that's true!" exclaimed Amenadiel.

"We don't have time to wonder if it's true or not. Remiel is coming back in two days and I don't know who would be stupid enough to ally themselves with her." announced the Devil. Amenadiel's chest lowered as he released the tension in his body. He tilted his head to the side.

"You're willing to fight your siblings for Chloe aren't you? I know in your heart you don't want to go through what you went through again, Luci. "he asked, his face relaxed. Lucifer raised his head and his gaze softened.

"Yes." He replied simply, in the softest voice. He saw the corners of his brother's mouth turn up in a smile.

"I never doubted the love you had for her but to the point of starting a new war to be by her side, goes beyond my imagination." Lucifer chuckled slightly but seemed pleased with his brother's words and nodded in agreement. While no one spoke for several seconds, something suddenly surprised Lucifer about his brother. "I will help you." Then Amenadiel turned his gaze to Mazikeen. "We will help you." Lucifer felt his heart and his whole body warm up. He was not alone. He was not alone anymore. "But..I want you to inform Chloe of the situation. She doesn't have the right to be in the dark after what's about to happen." insisted Amenadiel as he moved closer to Lucifer. Lucifer was reluctant, but he couldn't deny that he was right again. She had to know. He closed his eyes and took a cool breath before slowly releasing it. He was going to have to explain to her that he was going to fight, for her, for them. To give them a chance to live in peace and happiness. But would she let him go to war? That was the big question that echoed in his head.

***

Chloe rubbed her hands over her face, grabbing the top of her hair at the same time, then took a deep breath. She was exhausted. The fact that she hadn't slept much during the night wasn't helping her focus on the case. It was only 11 a.m. and she already wanted to go back to bed. If only Lucifer had come to motivate her, make her laugh and wake her up once and for all. But he wasn't at the precinct today and she hadn't texted him to ask where he was.She didn't want to push him when the night before had been a complicated evening for them. She thought about it, over and over, non-stop. She kept wondering if she should have gone back to the penthouse to give him a warm hug. She felt guilty for leaving when she saw him in such a sad state. She forced herself to think about something else, about the case. That's why she firmly clutched the file on her desk and shook her head, removing all the parasitic ideas in her brain. She was about to open the file when...

"Detective!" cried the most beautiful voice that could exist. The fatigue, which until then had been overwhelming her, quickly dissipated at the sound of Lucifer's voice. She looked up from her file and looked at the handsome man who was coming towards her from the left. He looked much better than the day before. His hair was perfectly styled, aligned correctly so that no hair would go rogue. His navy blue suit looked so good on his sculpted body. And the most important part of Lucifer's representation in front of her was that he was smiling. It wasn't just a smile. He looked happy, happy to be here. He was already in front of her while she was deep in thought. She met his chocolate eyes and answered him with her most beautiful smile.

"Hi Lucifer." The day that had started badly so far was now a distant memory. Lucifer's presence had an inexplicable power to make all boring things much more interesting. She could see his gentle gaze examining her face. Of course he would notice the dark circles under her eyes, the mark of fatigue would not go unnoticed by Lucifer. The lack of makeup on her face was bound to accentuate this. Of course, Lucifer had seen it earlier in the day but he had not really paid attention to her face in a state of the most natural. He could notice that she tried to hide her face by placing a hand very close to her cheek giving access to only half of her face.

"You are beautiful." he said in a comforting voice. He had placed his hands in his front pockets and his head tilted to the side admiring her. A delicious smile filled with tenderness spread across the Devil's face. Chloe stopped all movement of her hand awkwardly resting on her cheek and then locked her gaze on Lucifer's. Anyone passing by could clearly see that Lucifer was madly in love with Chloe by the way his eyes were shining. It warmed her body to know that he wasn't lying. He thought she was pretty when she was at her worst. She felt her cheeks flush and a small, shy smile came to her lips.

"Thank you." she replied, finally deciding to put her right hand on the desk. He answered her with a smile showing all his pride. She cleared her throat. "How are you? I didn't call you because I thought... you know..." She waved her hands nervously in front of her, trying to explain the situation they had found themselves in. She bit her lip.

"I'm fine, Detective," he reassured her. He stood confidently in front of the desk. He took a hand out of his pocket. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You deserve to know the truth. I shouldn't have shut you out like that.." He began slowly. Chloe looked at him then wanted to interrupt but Lucifer placed a hand in front of him as if to stop her from speaking. "Wait... I wanted to fix this. Tonight. I'll tell you everything you need to know. If it's okay with you, of course?" he asked. She could tell he was a little embarrassed, repeatedly playing with the cufflink on his jacket. Something he usually did in a situation that made him uncomfortable.

"Yes, I do, Lucifer, I really do." she replied with a smile. He smiled back, happy, his eyes shining with joy. He was about to say something when someone came to suddenly interrupt them.

"Detective, I need you." The lieutenant, a woman in her forties who had been working for the LAPD for only a few weeks, had approached the couple. Chloe was thrilled to be working with this lady, always smiling and exuding good humor. It was a change from all the lieutenants she had met in her career, including Pierce. The two lovers turned their heads toward the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, yes?" asked Chloe as she sat more properly in her chair.

"I need you to go question Mr. Robert Viner about the death of his brother, the case you are working on. People have informed us that they have doubts about this man. I figured you and your partner could handle it." she explained with incredible tenderness as she pointed to Chloe and then Lucifer.

"Sure, we'll go right now." replied Chloe hastily as she stood up from her chair, her file pressed against her chest. She turned her gaze to Lucifer to see if he would accompany her. He nodded immediately.

"Yes, I'm always up for bringing out people's greatest desires." The lieutenant frowned not really understanding what he was talking about. But she understood very well that Lucifer Morningstar was quite... peculiar, but he seemed to be doing an excellent job.

"Fine! I'll send you the address and you can go." She patted Chloe's arm amicably and walked back to her desk. Lucifer, who didn't know much about the Lieutenant, was surprised to see such a friendly relationship between a boss and her employee. He saw Chloe move from her desk to get closer to him.

"Shall we go?" she asked as she stood very close to him, smiling fondly at Lucifer.

"I'll follow you Detective." She walked past him after gently caressing his bicep. He smiled and turned to join her.

***

During the drive to the suspect's house, Chloe had quickly summarized the investigation into Jon Viner's murder. He had been brutally murdered with stab wounds to the heart in his home in the middle of the day. The crime scene had been horrifying for Chloe and Ella, who were used to heinous crimes. But this one stood out. He had taken about twenty stab wounds that had completely shredded his chest. The person who had done this had to be emotionally affected to stab someone in the heart. The two women quickly thought of it as a revenge for love, but it turned out that the man had never had a lover. After half an hour of driving, the car arrived near a house in an advanced state of decay. It was almost lost in the middle of nowhere, with no houses around. It was quite terrifying at first sight. The columns that held the roof covering the terrace looked cracked and the wood was ready to crack at any moment. The white paint on the wood had turned almost gray and they could see that there were huge dashes of blue paint everywhere.Probably children who had come to play a joke. If she didn't know someone lived here, Chloe would have classified this house as abandoned years ago. She looked at the address a few times on her cell phone to be sure. This was the place. They were in the right place. She turned her gaze to the right to look at Lucifer who had a disgusted look on his face. His mouth was moving up to his nose and eyebrows were furrowed.

"You can't tell me that anyone is sincerely living in this.. wreck." said Lucifer as he pointed to the house in front of them.

"I think so." gasped Chloe. She pulled off her seatbelt, ready to get out. "Let's go." She opened the car door just after taking one last look at her partner, who clearly had no desire to go into that house. She was sure he was wondering how many bacteria were crawling around inside. He groaned in despair before finally getting out of the car.

***

With his hands in his pockets, Lucifer scanned the exterior of the house with a very careful eye. Some of the windows were broken, leaving pieces of glass on the sills and even on the floor. He looked at the rusty door handle. He groaned in disgust at the sight.

"I'm sure people have caught diseases just by touching that handle." he said with a disgusted look on his face. Chloe had almost predicted it. "I wouldn't let you touch that door Detective." said Lucifer as Chloe was about to knock on the door. She rolled her eyes as he grabbed her hand to keep her skin from touching the door, with clearly questionable stains. A mixture with... blood? Mud? Clearly unidentifiable substances. Lucifer decided he should be the one to knock on the door. He was sure he wouldn't get sick so he was willing to sacrifice himself. Chloe pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the situation even though she felt terrible inside. How could anyone live in this place? Lucifer knocked twice before wiping his hand roughly on his pants and Chloe began to speak louder when no one came to open the door.

"Mr. Viner, LAPD, we'd like to ask you some questions about your brother's murder." Almost immediately, they got a response.

"Get out of here!" shouted a man behind the door. He appeared to be on the other side of the door. Chloe was shocked at the man's such a nasty tone but didn't back down.

"This won't take long, we're not here to bother you, we're here to move forward with the investigation." she continued as naturally as she could. She was calm, not wanting to rush the person on the other side of the door.

"He got what he deserved, that's all I have to say, now get off my property!" the man shouted. His words directly intrigued Lucifer and Chloe who were now looking at each other. The detective frowned.

"Mr. Viner, someone called us to say they saw you not far from your brother's house an hour after he was killed," Chloe said before moving a little closer to the door. Lucifer's gaze frowned but she did nothing but wait for Mr. Viner to answer. For several minutes, the couple heard nothing except perhaps something that sounded like sobs.

"Let us in, everything will be fine," Chloe tried to say in the calmest tone she could muster. They heard talking again.

"I don't... I can't go... To jail." the man said between sobs. To Chloe, this was clearly a confession. Lucifer saw her move her hand to her gun hanging from her belt. Slowly, she pulled it out of her pouch, holding it along her body. Lucifer approached her with fear.

" Let me do it Detective. Now that I'm invulnerable around you I can get into this house without any worries." he explained, looking at her with his big brown eyes. He adjusted the buttons on his sleeve ready to pay the suspect a visit. She frowned and shook her head at him.

"No way. Who knows if you're not vulnerable again." She replied automatically.

"Just yesterday I wasn't, so please back off." He was almost whispering to her but his tone was strict and commanding. He was desperate for her to get away from that fucking door. She hesitated for several seconds, clenching her jaw. She really didn't like this situation and didn't want to put her boyfriend in danger. However, the strength of Lucifer's almost pleading gaze made her lower her weapon and take two steps back, not far from the door. Lucifer nodded. She raised her gun when she saw him grabbing the door to get inside, ready to shoot if the man on the other side tried anything.

"We're going in Mr. Viner. We are armed, I advise you to surrender." spoke Chloe more loudly to make sure he heard her. She put her gaze into Lucifer's eyes and waited a moment before motioning him to open the door. Strongly, perhaps even a little too strongly, he pressed the handle and opened the door wide. Chloe's body tensed as she saw the man, clearly in a bad way from his torn and dirty clothes and long, greasy, disheveled hair. He was aiming a gun at her, at her head. She swallowed her saliva to regain her composure and not to tremble with the weapon in her hands. Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the situation. Immediately, he placed himself right at the doorway, putting himself between the two weapons even though the man still had vision on Chloe's left side. Lucifer clenched his jaw, and a growl was heard in the back of his throat. He could feel the anger flooding through him. He heard Chloe talking behind his back.

"Mr. Viner... Put the gun down." she said as calmly as she could. Her gun was pointed right where it needed to be if the man attacked Lucifer. Robert had tears on his cheeks and his eyes were engorged with blood. He was shaking. He was afraid. But he didn't put the gun down.

"I don't want to go to jail," he said again. He straightened up a little more and gripped his weapon more tightly to keep it from falling. His knuckles turned white the tighter he gripped the weapon. His gaze went to Lucifer, two meters away from him. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" he threatened in a trembling voice. He now put his sight on Lucifer and then back on Chloe, not knowing who to aim at. Chloe knew that this kind of person could at any moment blow a fuse and shoot at everything around them. So she remained cautious.

"We don't want anyone hurt," Chloe continued, her jaw clenched. The man began to shake even more as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't want to go to jail, I'm ready to do anything!" he snapped, clenching his face, focused on his target.

"Oh no, you won't." interjected the Devil, his gaze wickedly focused on the individual. His menacing eyes turned red and it was then that he knew he had just done something serious. The man in front of him jumped and pulled the trigger before falling backwards screaming in fear. The bullet had gone off. He had hit someone. And that person was now on the ground. Everything had happened quickly and Chloe had not seen the shot go off. When the bullet hit the base of her neck, Chloe felt a sharp, unbearable pain sting her body. The power of the shot knocked her backwards, seeing her vision slowly shrink. Everything in front of her became black until she could barely see the roof above her. She felt as if she had been in this situation many years ago, her first case with Lucifer, when she had been shot. However, compared to this time, she felt like the pain had suddenly disappeared. She could no longer feel the sting at the base of her neck. It was as if... The pain had simply been there for a few seconds. A scream echoed in her ears and she could confirm that it was Lucifer. Why wasn't she in pain anymore? Why was she still not blacked out? Why did she even feel like her vision was getting easier and easier?

"Chloe!!! No, no." whined Lucifer, clutching her head tightly in his hands. His eyes quickly filled with tears as he felt his heart break into a million pieces. His world was crumbling beneath his feet.He was too busy holding her tightly, begging her to stay with him that he didn't notice the small bruise the bullet had caused at the base of her neck. It was when he noticed this that he frowned. He was breathing heavily. He panicked at the sight of the bruise. Right next to Chloe's head was the bullet, crushed. The bullet had not gone through her body. It had bounced off. He passed his thumb over the wound, caressing it gently. He had to be hallucinating. It couldn't be. The bullet should have gone through, Chloe was human. His gaze wandered between the wound and Chloe's half-open eyes. She let out a groan of pain before she managed to lift her head to Lucifer's hand. There was no blood. Yet she had felt the bullet, felt the bullet go through her. How could this be? Panicked, shocked, she looked into Lucifer's eyes and saw an expression she couldn't decipher. He was trembling, his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. Tears were locked in his eyes, ready to slide down his cheeks.

"Lucifer... What...?"

"It's all true..." were the only words he managed to say. They heard the man behind Lucifer crying, in a fetal position against a wall. He repeated phrases like "please, don't hurt me". Chloe's chest heaved faster and faster as panic overcame her. Lucifer was still trembling as he held his beloved tightly in his arms. His father was right. Chloe was not human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave me feedback :)


End file.
